


To Be Alone

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I was initially going to have this chapter before the end, M/M, SMUT!, Which Roman thinks is really fucking hot, and he goes full feral, but then decided to not do that, only important takeaway is that Patton has a whole new side of him, skip this if ur a minor or don't wanna read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Patton's smile is something worth falling in love with, Roman decides.





	1. It feels good, to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Primal urges, sort of similar to A/B/O and heats, or Logan and Roman earlier in the series.

"All I've ever done is hide,

from our times when you're near me,

Honey, when you kill the lights,

And kiss my eyes,

I feel like a person for a moment of my life," 

-To be alone, Hozier

* * *

Roman wanted to be alone with Patton. As in the beginning and it had been the two of them. He wanted to re-familiarise himself with Patton and the person that he now is, they'd all decided this would be a good idea. So Roman took Patton out to the clearing and they sat under the folds of the trees as the two worked their magic to turn branches and leaves into a fortress of their own solitude. Roman rested his head against Patton's shoulder, his face buried in his neck, still and waiting, calm. Something feels new about this now, Roman had never been a dominant partner but now, Patton can see he has no will to even try now that he is who he is. 

Patton's fingertips brush against the other's wings gently, a thudding of his chest and having Roman so close changing something in his mind; as much has already been changed. The Faery within him screams to take, to claim, to make Roman his own, but the Human half doesn't view his partner as a mere object to be taken even if he knows Roman would love nothing more than to be treated as such. "It's hard to resist isn't it?" Roman muttered "That feral feeling inside of you, I know you must feel it too, I do often, especially before Spring and after it's ended and my body re-adjusts to normality, Logan was the same during his time at the water, when it called him, but you...you have to always fight the impulse, the nature," Patton's wings droop a little "But not with me, please, I enjoy nothing more," 

Patton breathes deeply and tries to stabilise his thoughts "It's hard to keep fighting it," He admits quietly "How do you do it?" 

"I let Virgil take control," Roman mutters softly against his skin "Sometimes he has to tie me down but I love it," Patton's cheeks flush at the thought alone "But right now I'm fine, and I will be for a while yet, I know you would have no trouble keeping me in my place," His knees feel a little weak simply leaning against Patton, fingertips brushing his partner's collarbone as they stand in the sunlight, with only the canopy of trees hiding them from the sky. "When Logan was like this, he couldn't talk about it, and I knew afterwards he felt so awful but...I loved it, I loved the way he was when he was like that, there was nothing I didn't enjoy about how I felt and how he made me feel," 

"You'd kneel for anything that smiled at you enough," Patton teases quietly, hand carding through Roman's hair sweetly, disturbing some small flowers as the leaves tumble to the ground. "Are you sure?" 

"Please, my King," Patton's eyes cloud with something heated at the term, he was sure he'd hate it, and he knows Virgil is too stubborn and proud to refer to him by anything but his name, but yet the way Logan had whispered it and now, the pleading in Roman's voice, it brings something through him that he hadn't thought he'd have. "You never have to control a thing around me, there's nothing you could do that I would dislike, but if it reassures you if I need you to stop I will tell you," Patton has flowers growing on the back of his forearms, flowers he was used to teasing Roman about, flowers that are prickling at the back of the prince's neck. 

"I like it when you call me that," They both pull away a little and their noses brush against each other's. "I thought I'd hate it but...maybe this is the only situation I'd enjoy it," Roman grins a little. 

"Kiss me, my King," 

Patton growls lightly and pulls his partner to him, their lips pressing together heatedly. And just like that, he snaps, his mind going cloudy with his thoughts running thin. They both end up on the ground, Roman's legs parting for the other to seat between them, nails digging against the elder's pale skin as he pushes the prince's skirt down his legs so it pools around his waist. Faeries don't exactly take to wearing underwear so the moment he does Roman is exposed and at his mercy, baring his neck to the other. Patton forgets what it means to be Human for a second, forgets anything and everything but the obsessive need to claim the other, sinking his sharp teeth against the skin of his neck. Roman whimpers in response, moaning as he bucks up against the other. 

Patton can taste the other's blood on his tongue as he runs it over the bite mark, bruising the skin, but he doesn't relent as he fumbles to free his own hard cock from it's confines. His wings spread a little, pressing against the ground as if to cage Roman, or perhaps protect him from an invisible threat. Roman's own wings, half trapped under his body, spread a little too, the tips brushing against the other's in a way that makes them both shiver. 

There's no thought left in either of them, a mess of teeth and tongue by the time Patton pushes into Roman, no slowness, no gentle touch, both of them clawing to have each other closer in a haze of lust, to mark each other, for the world to know that they belong to each other. Their flowers intermingle, vines intertwining, Roman pinned to the Earth like prey to a predator. Bruises litter the prince's skin in purples and blues and black, bloody and raw but wonderful for them both. _His King_, his Patton, and he is as much belonging to the younger as Patton does to him, but right now he truly feels like that. Perhaps it's simply the way Faeries tend to work, they like owning things, but Roman loves to feel owned too, like a subservient pet to its master. 

He knows he would kneel if Patton ever asked him too. 

Right now, eyes closed and nails digging into Patton's shoulders, he has never felt so content in his life, so wonderful, so much like he has purpose. The only thing that is missing is the other two he loves so much. Another time, perhaps. 

By the time the two have finished, hours after they began, both sore and overstimulated and finally adjusting back to reality, the clearing has grown so full of flowers and the trees had never looked so green.


	2. It's the God the heroin plays to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil can handle Patton, King or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the last chapter was kinky well boy do I have news for you.  
Am I writing this in preparation for the hell that will be kinktober? Why thank you for asking imaginary person, yes, yes I am
> 
> I guess slight dub-con cos Patton's really kinda out of it.

_"To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you_   
_To feel your weight in arms I'd never use_   
_It's the God that heroin prays to,"_

_-To Be Alone, Hozier_

* * *

When Roman wanders in with Patton by his side, Virgil's jaw drops. His skirt is ripped, his neck and collarbones are bruised and there are nail marks visible under the red roses that are growing against his skin. They both look exhausted, sheepish grins on their faces "Fucking _Hell,_" Virgil whisper-shouts, eyebrows raised and eyes wide "What are you, _animals?_" He half-laughs, shaking his head as his hand comes up to press against one of the bruises, Roman whimpers and squirms, batting his hand away. He looks over at Patton, who looks equally dishevelled, but not quite as marked up. "Bed time for you two I think," Patton shakes his head but Roman slinks away and faceplates into the bed next to Logan. "If you think you'll get away with that on me, you've got another thing coming," The Witch smirks. "I took care of Roman when he was like this, and I'll take care of you, but we play by my rules,"

Patton's mind is still feeling a little hazy but he nods nevertheless, he trusts Virgil enough as he holds out his wrists. "Good boy," The Witch hums, drawing closer and taking both of the man's wrists in his own before pressing him to the wall to capture his lips in a firm kiss. "Relax, I've got you," 

If he were in his right state of mind, Patton might've actually asked what Virgil was going to do to him, but he soon found himself tied to the spare bed and tugging a little at the restraints, a growl in his throat. Virgil chuckles a little and places his hand on the other's chest, easing him of his frustration "No offence but I saw what those nails can do, and I'm not Roman, the last thing we need is the forest flooding again because _somebody_ dug his nail too hard," Patton whimpers and tries to reach Virgil, eyebrows furrowed like a distressed animal as he pleads quietly for his partner. 

Virgil doesn't tease him for much longer, undressing them both as he marvels the man beneath him, he's seen what Patton can do first hand and yet here he is, all tied up for his lover with his legs spread for him, whining for him. The rest of the world can bow to Patton, but for Virgil, he _begs_. The flowers that bloom on his skin against the lightning scars flourish brightly as Virgil pushes into him, biting at his own lip before he leans down to kiss Patton gently, he knows how to do this and what to do, he's done it enough times with Roman to understand that he has to keep control and in his own headspace.

And keep track of those teeth before he ends up with bloody bite marks the way Roman has. 

The two halves of Patton's mind are still integrating, and right now he can't discern them. Underneath all this is a Human who is rather dazed and distressed and more pressingly, there's a Faery who needs the comfort of his mates to pacify him, until all this has finished crashing down. In essence, Patton is reacting on primal instincts only, for Roman and Logan this generally only occurs when they're called to do so, this is also their mating season so Roman would often end up back home to drag Virgil away for a little while. For Patton it's more complex, irregular, Virgil has no idea how long it will last, none of them do, so for now they simply have to take turns in (no pun intended) riding this out. 

Patton's wings droop over the edge of the bed, trapped under his own body, and Virgil takes mental note to keep his eyes on those too, because they look extremely heavy and he does not want one crashing over his head. "How are you feeling Patton?" Patton only nods in response, causing Virgil's lips to quirk in a small smile "Alright," He pushes into the other man with every intention of taking it slow but Patton seems to have other ideas as his legs wrap around the Witch's waist and urges him to go harder and faster. The horned man curses under his breath as the man who had, the first time they'd done this, initially panicked over fitting all that inside of him, pushes Virgil's cock straight into him until he's bottomed out. 

It's kind of hot, though. 

Virgil picks up the pace upon demand, as Patton's eyes fall shut in pleasure, tilting his head to the side by way of invitation. There's already a large bruise there, and considering there's very few things that can scar a Faery Virgil has to assume that Patton wants it there enough to willingly slow down his own healing. Virgil bares his teeth before sinking them down into the other's neck, feeling him jolt and gasp against him, thighs shaking in their vice-like grip. He pulls back to suck lightly at the bite with the slight taste of blood on his lips (he tastes so sweet, like sugar and gingerbread). 

And Patton loses it, shaking and trembling as his body arches up against his lover, coming hard between their bodies as he pants desperately. Virgil smiles down at the other, who looks bleary eyed up at him with a weak grin, "Please," Patton whispers, finally speaking for the first time in what feels like hours "I'm yours," The Witch feels his heart flutter in his chest as he leans down to kiss his forehead, sweetly "Do as you wish," Virgil shakes his head a little, knowing how growly and easily over stimulated Roman can get as he pulls out, not wanting to make the other man more distressed than he already is. 

Virgil unties the others restraints as he notices his body starting to go a little lax, rubbing his wrists a little and sitting him up "Don't mind me, I'll take care of myself later, you lie down," Patton does as he's told as Virgil pulls on some underwear and then goes to grab a sponge and bucket. Emile isn't here, no-one else is, but for the sake of some decency he puts on something before coming back. He dampens the sponge and wipes down Patton's body, careful not to disturb the garden on flowers on his body as he does so. 

He notes, when Patton rolls over and falls asleep, that there's no hiding what has been done here.

Because the entire room is covered, from floor to ceiling, in hundreds of different flowers. And all of them mean _love_.


	3. Your body's borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less smutty ngl, mostly cockwarming.

"See the way you hold yourself  
Reel against your body's borders,"

-To Be Alone, Hozier

* * *

By the time it's Logan's turn, Patton looks only a little exhausted. Virgil had tried to explain what's happening to him, but the man had only offered something of a weak smile. They all slightly pity Emile, who is the only one with rooms that actually have doors on them, as his home had basically become a bed and breakfast. But Emile truly doesn't mind, he just laughs and rolls his eyes and mutters "As long as Patton will be okay, I'm actually starting to enjoy all the flowers, it brightens up the place," He'd gestured to the ceiling where roses had made their home "Besides I'm out most of the time these days, Dee keeps insisting on these little...I suppose they're dates," He blushes lightly, tucking a curl behind his ear "So you four have fun, and clean up after yourselves," And then he'd been off, little wicker basket swinging on his arm as he leaves the house in their care. 

Virgil had been the one to finally go out and start gathering some food, which felt so awfully domestic, but Roman barely leaves Patton's side, insisting on "taking care" of him, which is really just his excuse for being able to suck someone off all day. As for Logan well, he'd been dodging around the issue for days. "I don't think I can do it," He admits to Virgil "When he's like this it just doesn't feel right, it feels like I'm taking advantage of him," Virgil had sighed and sat down with him at the table to talk in hushed tones. 

"Right now he needs us to do as he wants, otherwise he's going to feel rejected and that's going to feel worse for him, you know this yourself Logan, you would've gone insane without Roman there," 

  
"All I could think about was you three," Logan admits "It's a bit of a blur but I remember wishing you were there, constantly, even with Roman there I wanted you and Patton too," 

"Because your instincts were confused," Virgil reminds him "You knew you had three mates and only one was there, you felt like something had gone wrong, right now...Patton feels the same way, he needs all of us," Logan had sighed and agreed, nodding his head. But Patton was already quite tired out from Roman and Virgil taking care of him, too dazed and exhausted, he knew Logan was there and for that moment that was enough. 

Until Logan _wasn't_ there. 

He'd only gone out to get some tea bags, it took maybe half an hour at best. But then he'd opened the door and Patton was on him in a second "You were gone," He mutters simply, eyes wide and hands pressing against him frantically as if to check he's unharmed. Logan blinks a little as his lover's arms and wings wrap firmly around him, protectively. "I thought you were hurt, but you're not," Logan tilts his head to the side to let Patton kiss his neck sweetly, softly. "You're okay," Patton sounded so broken, so relieved, and Logan's heart pounds in his chest because he's at least coherent, starting to come back around but he'd been so afraid that Logan had been hurt. 

He cared _that_ much. 

"I'm okay," Logan reaffirms him, hands stroking his back gently "It's okay, come on, let's go lie down," Patton looks so tired as he sits on the bed and Logan crawls obediently into his lap "Do you need me, my King?" He asks gently, his fingertips tracing the little blue lines that look like tree branches at the side of his face. They'd all realised these lightning tattoos tend to change path and shape and place whenever they so desire, but Logan loves how they look when they curl around his eyes. 

"Just need you close, as close as possible," His hands tug gently at Logan's clothes, willing them away as the Siren chuckles at the other and undresses, seating himself back in Patton's lap "Closer, please? If...If you want to," He can hear bits and pieces of his more Human side starting to return, for one he's starting being verbal again and that's a positive, for the past few days he'd been mostly nonverbal and Roman and Virgil had been taking care of him. 

He grinds lightly against Patton, but it doesn't feel all that sexual despite everything, this isn't really about orgasms or marking or claiming, this is just about a need to feel connected in the only way that Patton can quite find right now. He eases the other man's cock inside of him and rests there, neither of them making and effort to move as Patton rests his head against Logan's shoulder, the two of them still as their wings wrap around each other like a protective bubble. Staying there, as close as they can possibly get, holding onto each other for dear life. 

Later, Roman would comment how cute they look like this whilst Virgil grabs the other by the hand and leads him away before he disturbs them. 


End file.
